


Seven Years Has Gone So Fast

by Persephone1832



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Fall of Overwatch, literaly two old men working out their issues, more comfort than hurt tbh, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone1832/pseuds/Persephone1832
Summary: Dead and married, yet alive and alone. What poetic irony





	Seven Years Has Gone So Fast

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song fic based on Green Day’s ‘wake me up when September ends’
> 
> Lines in italics are lyrics
> 
> There is a brief mention of a bullet wound, but it’s not graphic I promise you!

_Summer_ _has_ _come_ _to_ _pass_ ,  
 _The_ _innocent_ _can_ _never_ _last_.

An old soldier walked through the empty base. A base that once felt like home and now felt like a dumb screenshot from his youth. A picture from a time of fragile peace and painted on smiles.

Jack had no business here. There was no information to be had, and the tech was long gone, probably lying forgotten in a UN facility somewhere. Jack had personal reasons to visit, and found his heart aching as he walked the familiar course to the rooms.

Everything else in this base was gone, stripped bare in the investigation that followed the Zurich incident. Everything except three rooms. These rooms had been left as they were, minus important documents, as a way of honouring the three commanders.

After the fall of Overwatch, the rooms had been left to gather dust. Occasionally, Jesse would swing by Reyes’, and Fareeha could be found in Ana’s when she wasn’t on active duty, but Jack’s remained shut, no one caring enough to open it and mourn.

The halls were dull, LED lights flickering overhead as paint chipped of the walls. The door in front of him still had his rank on it, though the paper was yellowed and the writing faded to the point that it was only the advanced cameras in his visor that picked up the words. If he hadn’t had it on, he wouldn’t have been able to distinguish the letters. Not that he’d be seeing much of anything without his visor.

The door creaked in protest, hinges stiff with disuse. The sunlight in the room made everything seem like it belonged in a museum exhibit. ‘A Strike Commander at home’ or something equally ridiculous. Jack didn’t take the time to ponder it, instead he shut the door behind him and walked further into the room.

Everything was exactly as he left it. A week before everything went to shit in Switzerland, he was at the desk in the corner, staring at the signed divorce papers Gabriel had left for him. He was sat on his bed, staring blankly ahead of him as it sunk in that this was really the end. Of him and Gabriel, and of Overwatch. Everything was ripping apart at the seams and it was only a matter of time before the powder keg exploded.

Despite having signed the papers, they never actually divorced legally. The Swiss HQ was bombed before the proceedings could start and they were both pronounced dead.

Dead and married, yet alive and alone. What poetic irony.

He glanced at the photos lining the dresser with a sigh. The happiness of everyone in the photos filling his heart with a desperate sort of longing. Had it really been 7 years since he’d seen these people?

Grabbing the two photos he originally came for, a group shot of the old strike team and a beautiful shot from Gabriel’s and his wedding, Jack left the room, not bothering to close the door. He doubted he’d be back, so it’s not like anything in there would destroy him if it went missing.

_As_ _my_ _memory_ _rests_  
 _But_ _never_ _forgets_ _what_ _I_ _lost_

Jack knew that Gabriel was Reaper. How could he not? They had known each other for over 3 decades. He’d loved him nearly as long. As much Reaper liked to act like Gabriel Reyes died in that explosion, leaving a ghost in his place, he was still the dramatic bastard he’d met all those years ago on a humid August day as a young recruit being told that he’d been picked, along with Major Reyes, for a secret government experiment called the Soldier Enhancement Program.

_Like_ _my_ _fathers_ _come_ _to_ _pass_  
 _Seven_ _years_ _has_ _gone_ _so_ _fast_

Ana found out in Cairo. She intercepted the fight between the two, and discovered who was behind the skeletal mask. Ana thought the bullet wounds in Jack’s back were misfires, caused by Jack moving to quickly for Gabriel to get a clean shot.

Jack knew otherwise.

Jack knew Gabriel didn’t miss. Had fought beside him too often to think it was some fluke. Hell, even if he hadn’t been able to manage a quick shot to the back of the head, Jack had foolishly left his entire back unprotected. A bullet in the right place, and Jack would have had no chance of getting away. Instead, his spine was completely missed, and nothing vital was hit as the bullet lodged itself in his back, just left of hitting his kidney.

There was no chance that was a mistake. Gabriel hadn’t gotten that sloppy in their years apart.

Now Jack just needed to know why Gabriel didn’t take the shot.

_Drenched_ _in_ _my_ _pain_ _again_  
 _Becoming_ _who_ _we_ _are_

It all came to a head after the recall. It was simple mission, really. Scout the area for talon activity and make sure the nanotech is safely guarded. It required a relatively small team, only Jack, McCree, Hanzo and Mercy needed to complete the objective.

Of course, nothing is ever as simple as it seems, especially not when Gabriel is involved.

Jack was scouting, the SEP making him so light on his feet he’s perfect for reconnaissance missions such as this one. He heard the telltale swish of fabric before he saw it, immediately raising his hackles as the cloaked mercenary approached from behind.

“Here to finish what you started in Cairo?” He hadn’t even turned around, just continued doing his job, though the tightness of his voice didn’t go unnoticed by the other.

“So hostile, Jackie. Can’t a man visit his husband without needing a reason?” Jack’s fists clenched at the teasing lilt.

“Ex-husband. Unless you’ve forgotten the fact that you left the divorce papers on my desk for me to find after spending an hour defending Blackwatch to the UN?”

“Just because the papers exist, doesn’t mean they’re official. We ‘died’ before the case went through.” Jack could feel his resolve slipping, anger bubbling under his skin as he turned to face Gabriel, the tension on his face hidden by his visor.

“You made your opinion pretty clear when you abandoned me on a bomb site, half dead, to run off and join the terrorists that you’d dedicated your life to trying to destroy.” Gabriel flinched, ever so slightly, and Jack felt a sick sort of pleasure at seeing it. Let him feel guilty for a little bit. He’d left Jack, alone and blind, without any way of surviving. He deserved it.

“Jack, you have to know I had no choice. When Angela revived me, she turned me into this monster. Talon saw an opportunity to gain a weapon, and I found a place that treated me with respect. I didn’t want to leave you, but I needed somewhere to go to get through everything that had happened.”

“We would’ve gotten through it together! Just like we did in the SEP, or the Omnic crisis, or any other fucking time! I would’ve have followed you to the ends of the earth, Gabriel, and you damn well knew that! You chose to walk away! You chose to leave me behind! Everything that happened after is on you!” Gabriel seemed as shocked as Jack at his outburst, taking a step away from him.

Jack’s chest heaved as he bit back the tears that threatened to spill and continued speaking, quiet and soaked with pain.

“I loved you Gabriel. Hell, I probably still do. But I can’t stand here and make excuses for your actions anymore. I’m tired, of the fighting and and the paranoia. The world doesn’t need Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes anymore, and it certainly can’t handle Soldier: 76 and Reaper. One of us has to give, and I’m so tired of it always having to be me.” The last admission was so quiet, that if it hadn’t have been for Gabriel’s enhanced hearing, he probably would’ve missed it.

“Jack, it doesn’t have to be you this time. I’m almost done with what I originally planned. I’m almost out of Talons clutches, and I promise that I will find you when I am. Maybe we could give retirement a proper go this time? Buy a farm, raise chickens, grow old together, all that jazz?”

“You’d go crazy sitting areal day doing nothing. Retirement won’t suit you.”

“I like to think I’ve mellowed in my old age.”

Jack raised an eyebrow.

“Mellowed? Gabe, last time we saw each other you shot me. I wouldn’t exactly call that mellow.”

“I made sure not hit anything vital! I had to make it look like I was actually trying to complete my mission.” Gabriel held his hands up, whether in protest or surrender, Jack wasn’t sure.

Jack turned back around, seemingly ending the conversation. Until he turned back to the other man, looking over his shoulder as he spoke.

“I happen to be living off base at the moment. Gibraltar never quiet felt right to me. When you’re done doing whatever it is you’re doing, pay me a visit in Barcelona. You know where.” And with that he was gone, leaving Gabriel stood in the middle of an alleyway, dumbstruck.

_Here_ _comes_ _the_ _rain_ _again_  
 _Falling_ _from_ _the_ _stars_.

The rain pelted the windows as Jack watched people rush past, umbrellas obscuring his view of the street. He no longer needed his visor to see, as Angela had found a way to implement the technology into a pair of glasses for him, which was extremely convenient.

It had been 2 months since his encounter with Gabriel, and a month since he handed in his official retirement from Overwatch. He’d agreed to help out if the situation was dire, but everyone accepted that it was time for him to rest. It wasn’t like he was getting any younger.

A knock on the door startled him out his blank staring, the rain now falling heavier. Jack placed his coffee on the table as he made his way to the door. He didn’t need to check who it was. There was only one person who knew where Jack was.

He opened the door, only to be greeted by something he hadn’t seen in decades.

Gabriel in civilian clothes.

“Sure took you long enough.”

Gabriel huffed a laugh, lips quirking up.

“Well I’m here now. Are you going to let me in or should I just stay out here?”

Jack stepped to the side, opening the door wider as Gabe stepped through. Gabriel took a moment to look around, appreciating the personal touches that screamed Jack. 2 photos caught his eye from their place on the fridge, the lights in the room hitting the second in a way that made Jack glow. He always did look amazing in a suit.

“You kept the photos.” It wasn’t a question, just an observation.

“Yeah. I told you I loved you, didn’t I? What makes you think is not keep the one reminder that you loved me as well?” Jack came up behind Gabriel, having retrieved his coffee from where he left it.

“It’s just a shock, is all. I thought you’d have moved on.” Gabriel turned to Jack, the open affection in his eyes almost making Jack dizzy. “I’m glad you didn’t though.” He rests their foreheads together, enjoying the warmth the other produces.

They will have to talk eventually, will have to work through all of their issues in time. But for now, as Jack takes Gabriel’s hand and leads him to the sofa for a nap, they have time to exist without the expectations of others crushing them. They have time to just be. They have each other, and that’s all they need.

_Seven years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends_


End file.
